World of Twilight: A Twilight Princess Novel
by Villain-of-Awesome
Summary: Link has been chosen by the gods to save Hyrule. He has been chosen by Midna to help her find the Fused Shadows. He has been chosen by Ilia to be her boyfriend. But does Link care about any of it? No. He wants to dodge his responsibilities and live his own life. But... this may give him the opportunity to find his father's murderer. An adaptation of the TP game. Updated Tuesdays.
1. Most Beautiful Time of Day

Ah… The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! I just recently replayed this game, and it is still high on my mind. So… why not write a fan fic about it, I asked myself. And seriously, why not? No Twilight Princess novelization has ever been completed. That sucks. And I am comfortable with myself as a writer, I'm pretty sure I could write the best damn Twilight Princess novelization ever if I set my mind to it. So… well, let's do this.

Introducing _**World of Twilight!**_

One thing that fan fiction authors have a problem with, is reliability with updates. So I will officially announce that this story will ALWAYS update on Tuesdays! So you have something to look forward to!

* * *

**_Twilight..._**

_Such a beautiful name for the most beautiful time of day. We only see twilight twice: when the sun rises and when the sun sets. Each time one looks to the sky during this twilight, that one cannot help but admire the phenomena. Even a fierce battle becomes almost serene under the light of twilight. But yet… the most beautiful time of day is also the shortest. Why? Is it because beauty is forever meant to be a fleeting desire? Or… is it because the beauty of twilight is connected to something forbidden?_

_No… that's silly._

_What could possibly be so forbidden about a time of day? Twilight is simply the time when darkness and light meets… correct? And while they seem like total opposites, darkness and light MUST meet. They can never be permanently separated and it is a common fact that one cannot exist without the other. They need each other, they balance each other out. They love each other. This is the reason for twilight. This is why it is the most beautiful time of day._

_…but… what if twilight lasted forever?_

"Think about it my lord…" said the new king of Twilight, "this is actually helping the world of light. It's perfect…

…

…

I am pleased that you agree. I will use this newfound power and spread this beauty upon the world of light. I will make you proud! I will show you just how valuable I am! And they will the mistakes that they have made!

…

…

Who has made the mistakes? Light or darkness? My lord… you already know… they BOTH have made the mistakes! But… I am not a bitter man. I don't mind correcting other's mistakes. That's why I want to help them. The world of light should be bathed in twilight permanently!

…

…

You are right… twilight is the most beautiful time of day."

* * *

_**World of Twilight: A Twilight Princess Novel**_

* * *

_Crack! CLICK! SMACK!_

It was Saturday, close to dusk, and the colliding of Link and Rusl's wooden swords echoed across the woods.

_Crack! Crack! CLICK!_

The two practiced like this 4 times a week and have been doing so for the last 4 years. But today, the 18-year-old goatherd, Link, just wasn't as concentrated on the sparing match as usual. And as a result…

_**SMAAAASH! **_

The warrior Rusl, took the boy by surprise and swung his wooden blade so hard that it smashed through Link's practice sword and split it in half. Splinters of wood flew in multiple directions and eventually fell on to the lush grass below. For a moment, the two were speechless, not because of shock, but because of disappointment.

"Dammit, Uncle Rusl… that was my 3rd sword this year…"

"Link, first of all… stop cursing, that makes you a bad influence to the children, and secondly, this is your fault! Had you been paying attention, this could have been avoided!" scolded Link's middle aged teacher.

"What do you mean avoided?! You broke my stick in half!" Link argued, oblivious to his own disrespect.

"It's a SWORD, not a STICK! And you shouldn't block what you could easily dodge! You were just in my range, and blocking was a poor choice of action! Had you took a quick step backwards, you could have knocked me unbalanced and counterattacked! "

Link said nothing. Rusl was correct, blocking was unnecessary and it was an action that caused him to lose not only the match, but his weapon. The goatherd sighed and picked the other half of his wooden blade off of the ground. His eyes avoided contact with Rusl's own eyes as he took the pieces of his practice weapon to his pack and placed them inside. Practice was obviously over.

"Link… what were you thinking about to be so distracted from your training?" curiously asked Rusl.

The boy paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. The hour of twilight was near, and each day the orange and purplish lights ran across the land, Link's mood changed. He felt a small sadness, and no matter what he did he could not shake the emotion. Link didn't quite know why he felt the way that he did, but he did had a thought out hypothesis that urked him.

"Uncle Rusl… I… why exactly do I have to train and learn the sword? I'm not a knight or soldier… and neither are you!" Link stopped for a moment to find the correct words, he hoped not to offend his uncle. "What I mean is… I really don't see the point to any of this, I mean it's cool and all but…"

"You sound like my son, Link," Rusl interrupted, "I thought I told you this before… there has to be someone to protect this village. We don't have soldiers nor police, so we must be the ones willing and ready to combat danger. We have to fight so others don't have to."

"… but why?"

"Because, it is our responsibility," Rusl said with a smile, "You have to remember, change doesn't come by sitting around and waiting for someone else, you have to be willing to get up and work towards it yourself. "

Link just barely understood. Change what? Protect from what? Nothing ever happened in the village of Ordon. Nothing changed because there was nothing that could be changed. And there was no opportunity to change anything within the village. Ordon was just, what Link called, a boring pile of boring.

The Faron Woods began to grow cool as the sun tip toed down the horizon. It was a lonely, yet peaceful place, just barely disturbed by human hands. Link loved the woods, but lately, it had the same effect as Ordon, it was boring. Link grew tired of seeing the same trees, the same animals, and practicing in the same spots as he had always done. He desired to be free. He wanted to run wild like the animals around him.

"It's getting dark… we should go back, don't you think, Link?"

Link nodded in agreement and grabbed his pack. Rusl followed suit, sighing, he was disappointed that training ended the way that it did. They would have usually gone for another 30 minutes. Link on the other hand, was slightly glad that practice was over. It gave him more time to think and put his thoughts together. The 18- year-old avoided telling Rusl everything that he was thinking about… with was the same thing that went through his mind every time the blanket of twilight covered the land: boredom and fear.

His spirit was bored, and tired of being cooped up in Ordon. It wanted to break away from all of society, and rage wildly… but… it feared the consequences… and the unknown.

* * *

"HEY! HEY LINK! WAKE UP!"

Link sluggishly awakened from his slumber upon hearing the voice of his neighbor's child, Talo. The goatherd wished to himself that he would go away, but he knew such a wish would never come true. Link wasn't ignorant to the fact that he was the cool kid on the block, but Link didn't care about such a title, it only got him less sleep.

"**LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"**

"**WHAT, BOY?!**" Link cried, through his window, interrupting Talo's obnoxious call.

"What are you doing? Its morning already! Time to get up!" Talo said with a smirk on his face.

"But I want to sleep in today!"

"Sleep is for the weak!"

"…," Link couldn't argue, it was pointless. If he did, Talo would destroy everything he said with fallacious logic. It was easier just to conform to the kid.

The teenager pulled himself to his closet and tried to find himself some clothes to wear for the day. The only things that seemed to fit him were is work clothes, it looks like he would have to get either his Aunt Uli or his best friend Ilia to make him new clothes again.

He sighed. Living by himself wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He has been doing so for the past 3 years, living in the very same tree-house that his father built many years ago. Link desired something more, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. All he knew what that this tree-house, these clothes, everything around him seemed to contribute to the boredom.

He ultimately settled on wearing his work uniform and exited his home slowly. Link's lack of haste annoyed the, not one, but 4 children waiting outside his home.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Talo asked… loudly as always.

"Maybe he had to clean up? You know that we have to do it every morning ourselves, Talo," proposed Malo, Talo's younger brother.

"Malo, don't be stupid. Link lives by himself, he could do whatever he want!" Talo argued.

If that were true, Link wouldn't have had to fix the leak in his roof a few weeks ago. And of course living in a tree only made the work harder.

"Good morning, Link!" greeted Beth, the daughter of the general store owners, "why are you in your work clothes? Aren't you off on Sundays?"

Link smiled, Beth was sweet girl even though she was slightly bothersome. He missed the fact that the 12-year-old girl had a huge crush on him.

"Good morning Beth." Link replied, showing her his warm smile. Beth's heart fluttered a little. "You know, my work clothes are just so comfortable, I just like how they feel." What a lie he told. "So anyway, what's the move for today? You must have a plan Talo, considering the fact that you woke me up soooooo excitedly."

"Well Link, Beth's parents just got this bitchin slingshot at their store today, and…"

"Hey, uh… can you stop swearing, please… if someone heard you, we- we could get in trouble," timidly asked Colin, who was earlier so quiet that nobody even noticed him.

Link thought it was funny. Colin was like his father Rusl when it came to curse words.

"What? Shut the hell up, loser!" Talo shot back, "Nobody is going to hear me, okay! Anyways, what the hell was I talking about? Oh yeah! That slingshot! We could get it and shoot birds and stuff! It would be freakin sweet!"

Colin looked at his feet, hurt slightly by Talo's tone. Link noticed this, but the other three children went about their business as usual. Link opened his mouth, about to chastise Talo's treatment of Colin, but Beth interrupted him before he could even start.

"Oh? You got the money to buy the slingshot?"

"Um… no… aren't you going to just take it?"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Beth! Stop being a dumbass! Nobody has to know that you took it! Besides, you could put it right back!"

"Talo, YOU are the dumbass! How am I going to get away with that? It's the only slingshot we have in stock, and this is a small village after all!"

"YOU'RE THE DUMBASS!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"Hey, Link, can't you just buy the slingshot for us?" asked Malo, ignoring the escalating argument between his 10-year-old brother and the 12-year-old girl.

"I'll see what I can do," Link sighed before walking off.

The boy wished he could be as carefree as them, but no. He was too old to think like that. He had too many responsibilities, and he was looked up to by too many people. Link believed that his dad would have been proud of him if he lived to see him grow up, but… he really wanted to be a kid again.

…or maybe he was still just a kid. That would probably explain the boredom and why he wanted to run free so badly. His grandfather always went on crazy adventures… at least that is what dad told him. Link himself had never been on an adventure, his mother wouldn't let him. But if she did… maybe he could find out who…

"Wait Link…"

Link stopped in his tracks, for Colin's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and caught his attention.

"What is it bro?" asked Link. He just remembered how Talo treated him just a moment ago, and began to feel bad. He was closer to Colin than almost anybody else, and thought of him as a younger brother. He wanted to stop him from being bullied, but of course, Talo saw Link as another one of their group, not as an authority figure.

"I finished up my new fishing pole, I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me today?"

Link smiled, "Of course dude. We haven't gone fishing in a while."

Colin was pleased, and it pleased Link as well to see his friend's spirit raised.

"Thanks big cousin," Colin said.


	2. She Needed Hope

"That'll be 40 rupees, Link."

The boy moaned after hearing the price. Was he seriously going to waste his money on a toy that he was probably never going to use longer than a day? Yes. Link dug into his wallet and pulled out a few small jewels known as rupees, the currency of Hyrule.

"Link, why exactly are you buying this toy? Aren't you too old for these things?" Rose, the shop owner asked.

"Yeeeeeah, but you know that those kids would never leave me alone if I didn't have anything to entertain them with!"

"Pff…" Rose shook her head, amused, "just make sure they don't shoot their eyes out!"

"They won't, I promise."

Rose reached behind her and picked up the new slingshot. She gently placed it in Link's hands, and in exchange, Link placed the tiny jewels in the store manager's palm. The boy examined the slingshot a little when he received it. He was sure it was a quality product, but he wouldn't know until he used it.

"By the way," Rose quickly called out, before Link exited the store, "Have you seen your girlfriend lately?"

"My girlfriend?" Link knew exactly who she was talking about, but pretended not to know, hoping to avoid associating himself with that title.

"You know, Ilia! She came in here shopping for a few crafting supplies. I think she is making something for you… it's so sweet!" Rose teased.

Link rolled his eyes, annoyed, but he wasn't above teasing her back, "You know Ms. Rose, Talo and Beth are getting older. I wouldn't be surprised if they started going out any day now!"

"OH GOODNESS NO!" cried Rose as she covering her ears to block the blasphemy spewing from Link's mouth, "That delinquent will not get his dirty little hands on MY baby!"

"I beg to differrrrrrrrr!" Link sung as he exited Rose's store. His mood rose quickly. He never hated any of the townsfolk; in fact he loved all of them, including the children. He merely found them bothersome, especially when they teased him about his friendship with Ilia.

The two were best friends; after all, they grew up together. Ilia was always a bit mischievous, but since she was her father's only daughter, she got away with everything, leaving Link to take all the blame. Link and Ilia together? No way! That would totally ruin their friendship.

…but then again… Link would be lying if he tried to say that he wasn't attracted to her. Ilia was a chubby little girl just a few years ago, but… she grew up nicely. Her skin was as smooth and creamy as milk. Her eyes shined in the sunlight, and glowed in the moonlight. And her breasts seemed to grow larger every single day he saw…

"**WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!"**

Link smacked himself in the head, both to try and knock the naughty thoughts out and to punish himself for even thinking about Ilia's… assets. AH! Maybe he can just think of her like a sister! …No… that just makes things even weirder. If he could think of her like a sister, he would have called her that a long time ago, probably at the same time that Link began claiming Rusl and Uli as his uncle and aunt.

Link sees Rusl and Uli as his close family, even though they are not related at all. Rusl was once his dad's best friend, and Uli and his mom used to gossip every day. Ilia… as awesome as she was… couldn't be included in that family. …maybe Link always liked her. Maybe he needs to meet more girls.

"LINK!" called the voice of a woman.

Link barely got away from the store before he noticed his pregnant aunt Uli, waddling towards him.

"Aunt Uli, you can never stay put, can you?" the boy joked as he went to hug his adoptive aunt.

"Now dear, you know if I stayed put, nothing would get done around the house!" she smiled, "Has my husband told you what he was planning yet?"

"Yeah. He's, of course, the town representative, again, and he is going off to Hyrule to have a jolly good time and meet princesses, again."

Uli rolled her eyes, "No. And I'll be damned if he goes out to have a jolly good time and meet princesses without me!" Uli paused a moment before continuing, "He is thinking about sending you in his stead. Rusl thinks you may be mature enough to have a 'jolly good time' this year."

Link's eyes widened. "Wh…WHAT?! Uh… that 'jolly good time thing?' I was totally joking!"

"I won't say a word Link. I was just hoping that you were ready in case Rusl did allow you to go. You seem excited."

"I AM excited! Do you know how much I always wanted to see the city?!

"Oh course I know," Uli replied, "I hear that the Hylian Players are performing _Ruto's Battle_ soon. Hopefully you could see it."

"I'd love to see everything, if possible. But I can't stay long, Aunt Uli, I have to get back to the kids and play with toys."

"Oh? Well come to my house for a moment. I have to give you the fishing rod that Colin made."

* * *

The new King of Twilight, Zant, looked towards the northern horizon, as he stood atop a tower portion of his new summer home, Hyrule Castle. He leaned on the battlement and smiled, but nobody would have known this, due to his large elaborate mask.

"It's beautiful, isn't it princess?" Zant calmly asked the woman next to him.

The young woman, Zelda, merely scoffed at Zant's comment.

"Oh right, of course. I meant _Former _Princess Zelda," he corrected himself and chuckled.

This only worsened Zelda's mood. In fact, the comment almost brought her to tears, but she could never show such emotion, especially not in front of her greatest enemy. Her father taught her that, how showing signs of weakness would leave her open to abuse. She should always stay strong, even when the future looked bleak.

But… the future was bleak, and it was all her fault. She lost her entire kingdom in just a few moments. How? By surrendering. Her father would have never done such… but her father wasn't there. She was alone, confused, and scared.

Zant turned to look at Zelda, and saw a face that struggled to hide its emotions. He knew Zelda was depressed and afraid, and it amused him. He smiled to himself again. He smiled at his power.

"Dear Zelda," The Twilight King began, "you shouldn't look so sad… after all… twilight is the most beautiful time of day. Now you get to see it all the time! "

Indeed, twilight covered the area around the castle, but it wasn't what Zelda was used to. This wasn't like the time of day, but rather it was like a twisted, malevolent fog. It wasn't beautiful at all, but instead frightening and otherworldly. It made the air thick and difficult to breathe, it made her head feel woozy; it made her entire body feel as though it were fazing away. And she probably would fade away, had she not be chosen to bare the mark of the gods. Heh… and what a choice they made. How disappointing.

The Twilight King tip toed closer to the princess and grabbed her rear. Zelda's eyes grew wide, surprised by the blatant violation, but she didn't do anything to stop it. What could she do?

Zant smiled even wider upon discovering that he could have his way with the princess. Taking advantage of the situation, Zant placed his other hand on one of Zelda's breasts. He first squeezed it gently, and then went on to kneading them both roughly. The twilight king giggled on the inside as he groped the princess, he was very easily amused. Zelda on the other hand, finally shed a single tear. She knew where this was going to lead, and she couldn't take it.

"Are you still a virgin, Ms. Zelda?" Zant asked.

Zelda said nothing.

"**ANSWER ME!**"

"Y-yes…"

"Well… Looks like I'm going to have to correct that."

The lower section of the Twilight King's mask then suddenly opened, revealing a black skinned mouth. The mouth licked it's lips, and Zant motioned his head towards Zelda's. His hands moved up from Zelda's chest, and grabbed her top, ready to rip her dress apart with one mo-

"**YOUR HIGHNESS**!"

Zant let go of Zelda and diverted his attention to the twili solder approaching them.

"What?! I'm busy!"

"King Bulblin is here! He is awaiting his orders," The soldier answered.

"Bother bother… fine. Take the Ms. Zelda here back to her cell. I'm coming down to deal with that disgusting creature."

Zelda did not know who King Bulblin was, but she was grateful. As she was escorted back to her cell, she held back the tears. Her father was dead, she lost her kingdom, and she was nearly raped. She could only pray to the goddesses for change. She needed a hero. She needed hope.

* * *

"OWW!" shouted Link as a stray seed smacked him just above the eye, "are you trying to shoot my eye out?!"

"You just got in the way of my aim!" Talo said as an excuse.

Link snorted. Of course it was a bad idea to buy them a slingshot, but nooooooooo, he just had to buy it and play with them.

"I'm getting better anyway! I'll have this thing down pat in no…"

"It's my turn!" Beth soon interjected.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

"YOU ALREADY SHOT 5 SEEDS! YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THREE!"

"WELL… well… … YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"

"YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY! GIVE ME THAT SLINGSHOT!"

"This is going to go on all day," Malo suddenly said to facepalming Link, "Mr. Rusl came by and dropped something off for you. I'm sure it's more interesting than watching them fight."

"Thanks," Link simply said before walking away. He just couldn't understand how Malo of all people, became so mature. But whatever.

Taking Malo's advice, Link entered his treehouse in search of the item that Rusl delivered. He took a look to the left and gasped. Uncle Rusl left him a newly carved wooden sword. The boy's eyes widened as he examined it. Though made from wood, the sword's edged were sharp, and its blade tip could stab through something about as well as a steel blade.

A note was tied to the sword's hilt, reading: _I had this one just in case. Let's try our best not to break this one._

"Feh… I'll try Uncle Rusl," Link said, before he tied the blade to his back.

**SMASH!**

A seed ran through Link's glass window and landed beside his feet. The goatherd's anger level rose.

"**TALO!**"

"Don't worry about it Link! You have a job! You can easily fix it!" said the boy in response.

Link pulled back out his wooden blade and sprinted out of his house. Thank the gods that he was about to leave soon. He wouldn't have to deal with these damn kids for a while.


End file.
